


Cuddle Paradise

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Cuddle Cafe AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Multi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: There's a service building where, for a small fee, you can spend five-to-thirty minutes cuddling with someone. Daisuke Fuwa, upon the insistence of his close friend, Kiryu, enters an enchanted life of cuddling with women of various styles and ages that melt his troubles away.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Multiple Characters





	1. New Horizons

“You sure this place is good?” I dragged out a sigh as my friend dragged me to the front of a rather small apartment building. There was enough of an effort to have the sign “Cuddles R Us” in big bolded English, but everything else just looked… plain. “These guys gave it rather low ratings, all things considered.” I looked on my phone as I looked at a trio of very well-reputed reviewers. Of the three, only one of them gave a rating above 5.  
  
“Huh? Gimmie that!” Kiryu snatched the phone from my hand and read through it. “Damn it, Fuwa! These dudes check out whorehouses!”  
  
“Isn’t that where _we’re_ going?” I asked.  
  
“B-b-uh… NO! Look, this place is going to be amazing! Once you’re here, you’ll never consider anywhere else again. It’s even better than _sex!_ ” As Kiryu said that, my jaw kinda dropped. Better than _sex_? This _has_ to be the talk of an overworked salaryman who has succumbed to the world of the otaku… He wants to bring me to this place I never even heard of, have me waste my hard-earned money on the place, and expect me to enjoy it…  
  
All because I decided to open my big mouth and complain about my work.  
  
“Bold claim. Alright, let’s go, Kiryu.” I entered the building.

* * *

The reception office was rather clean, all things considered. There were quite a few people sitting on chairs, some on their phones and not even tactful enough to have the volume dimmed, as I could hear a mixture of battle cries from one phone and rhythmic tapping on another. Another was just slumped over, as though he was waiting to be told he has cancer with the way his hands fidgeted.  
  
“Hello, Kiryu Kenta.” The receptionist called to us as Kiryu walked ahead. The woman with short black hair wore a white and green uniform dress with a large, black bow tied off to the right of her collar. “Who might your friend be?”  
  
“Hey, Izu. This is Fuwa Daisuke. I want to introduce him to this place, so please take him into your care.” He bowed to the receptionist.  
  
“Very well. I shall attend to him first.” She glanced over to me and nodded at me. I came toward the counter as she gave me a registration form. “This is to signup for our membership. You may pay us on a monthly subscription or on a pay-per-visit model. I’d recommend the former if you plan on visiting more often, but if you wish to try it out, the pay-per-visit model is recommended.”  
  
“Try _what_ out? Kiryu just tells me that this was the bee’s knees and I have no idea what he means.” I said to her. She blinked as I heard a few beeps.  
  
“Cuddles R Us is a service where men and women come to feel a strong sense of companionship with a cuddling partner. Sessions last from a simple five minutes to overnight, depending on what sort of service the customer requires. Under no circumstances do we allow sexual intercourse, masturbation, or any sort of sexual act, though we allow fondling for an additional fee. You will have a wide selection of partners of various types, of which the registration form will help you determine your chosen partner. And before you ask, _no_ , I am not on the menu.” She prattled off in such a speed with no flubbing that she must have said this a thousand times. The only thing that wasn’t rehearsed was her last line, which was directed at Kiryu.  
  
“Well, it _sounds_ like it’s not that bad… Screw it.” I took the form and wrote onto it. At that same while, Kiryu made his selection. Once I was done, a woman with long blue hair and icy blue eyes dressed in a white military uniform came in.  
  
“Come, dog.” She dragged Kiryu by the collar, all while he howled in excitement. I stood there, my jaw slightly ajar.  
  
“The fuck?”  
  
“First, we do not condone swearing in our place. Second, he asked for a sadist cuddling partner.” Izu said.  
  
“… Like… BDSM? Y-you can really do that?” I asked her.  
  
“Would you like a sadist cuddling partner too?” She asked.  
  
“N-no! I…” Izu presented me a book full of pictures of pretty women of various ages, though most fell in the curve of either young women (presumably those below the age of 25) and high schoolers. There were also quite a few children as I flipped through the pages. As I skimmed through, my jaw just dropped lower and lower.  
  
“There’s a reason we don’t condone sexual acts of any sort.” Izu took the form in and skimmed it. “I finished scanning the form.”  
  
“That was fast.” I pulled my eyes from the book as Izu took it over and flipped through the sections. “You’re rather plain for a customer, and so I recommend starting off with a deredere.” She laid the book down as I saw a selection of cute girls, most of them brunettes, giving a nice smile. There were about ten pictures of their heads per page.  
  
“Mmmm…” I muttered. It was quite hard to pick.  
  
“Would you wish for me to make some recommendations?” Izu asked.  
  
“What’s the point? I… don’t really see myself being here.” I sighed.  
  
“The point is that people get stressed too much from everyday life or even tragedy.” She stopped to look to someone leaving. It was a young adult male with short gray hair who was being led out by a little girl with black hair, small pigtails tied in pink ribbons with soft, red eyes.  
  
“See you later, big brother!” She gave a smile as he left her with a wave. As soon as he was gone, her smile quickly turned into a scowl. “Ugh. Dude keeps coming back and insisting on this stupid roleplay.” She pulled off her simple pink, salmon, and red stripped dress, revealing a simple white camisole and white shorts underneath. Some of the customers waiting merely stared at her before she gave a glare at them back.  
  
“Take Nico for instance. She spends her time being the little sister that people desperately need in their lives and, I must say, she fills the role nicely.” Izu said.  
  
“Kiss my ass, why dontcha? Gonna take a shi… _dump_.” She went to the bathroom that was close to the reception hall.  
  
“To make a long story short, imagine therapy dogs if the dogs were people. That’s what Cuddles R Us is all about.” As Izu said that, I flipped the page to a section where almost every person on it looked like an animal of some kind.  
  
“… What?” I asked.  
  
“Some people are into that. If it’s too alienating, I also have semi-furries.” As Izu tried to take the book away, I shook my head.  
  
“No. No. Let’s put your analogy to the test. I’m picking this one!” I pressed my finger up against a smiling shih tzu dog.  
  
“Isabelle? Very well.” She pressed a button and, within a minute, I saw a humanoid figure half my size dressed in a pink Hawaiian dress and a tan skirt. True to the picture, she was a yellow-coated shih tzu dog with a large head and a wide smile.  
  
“Hello!” She gave a wave and opened her mouth, to which I could only see one tooth on the center of her mouth. “I will take you into my care.” She gave a smile.  
  
“Next, pick the place of which you two shall cuddle. I recommend the beach.” Izu showed me another book with a set of places. Some were common places like bedrooms and living rooms, others were exotic places like the aforementioned beach or, the one I saw that is marked as “used”, a dungeon.  
  
“Sure… I guess.” I picked that. As I did, Isabelle took me by the hand and took me to a small room.

* * *

As I stepped in, I saw just how long the room was. There was enough sand and waves to simulate an actual beach. There was already a towel and umbrella laid out for us, of which Isabelle took me towards.  
  
We sat on the towel as I looked at the waves crashing onto the shore.  
  
“So… How long do you want to cuddle for?” Isabelle asked me.  
  
“… I don’t know. How long do you _usually_ cuddle for?” I couldn’t even form a proper answer, namely because I’m sitting right next to a dog! A full-on humanoid doggo!  
  
“About thirty minutes. It’s the cheapest option for most pay-and-go customers that gives them a full experience.” She said, not paying any mind to me and just laying on her back.  
  
“Well, then I guess thirty minutes then?” I said. She set up a timer on her watch, then had me lie down. She curled up onto my chest like an actual dog, then started.  
  
“Feel free to pet me.” She told me in a soft voice. I closed my eyes and pretended Isabelle was my dog, Jiro. I would often pet behind the ears and stroke his back. Were she to allow it, I’d also rub her belly. As my hand surfed through her fur, memories of playing with Jiro came flooding back to me. Those carefree times where it was just me and my dog against the world… before health complications in him caused my parents to prefer the cheaper alternative of putting him down.  
  
“Sir, are you okay?” Isabelle asked as I noticed myself holding her.  
  
“N-no… It’s nothing…” I held back a few tears before she wiped them with her little paws. “Just… why are you doing this? The… cuddles thing, I mean.”  
  
“Simple. I love everyone and I want to share that love to others.” She nuzzled her head onto my neck. I saw her tail wag as I simply smiled and held onto Isabelle… For… as long… as I…  
  
Snnnnnn…  
  
I felt her tongue on my neck as I stirred awake.  
  
“Unfortunately, our time is up. If you want, we can spend more time.” Isabelle said.  
  
“H-huh? It’s… It’s nice… But…” As I struggled to get up, Isabelle got off me and helped me up.  
  
“I understand. Let’s go settle your bill.” She told me.

* * *

We returned to the reception office where I saw Kiryu with a large boot print on the side of his head. He waved and noticed me.  
  
“Huh, didn’t take you for _that_ kind of person, Fuwa.” Kiryu said.  
  
“He is not a furry, Mr. Kiryu. I wanted to prove a point. So, Mr. Fuwa, how was your session?” Izu asked me.  
  
“…” I looked to Isabelle, then went to the desk.  
  
“Change my membership. I want the monthly.” I said to her. She gave a smile before typing up at her desk.  
  
“Lovely to have you aboard. We charge a total of 1500 yen a month, which allows for free sessions going up to thirty minutes and half-off sessions that go as long as three hours. There’s also a twenty-five percent discount on sleeping overnight at our place and an exclusive service where employees can come over to your place to cuddle.” She gave a smile before turning to Kiryu and glaring. “And there’s no premium service where I’m selectable.”  
  
“I’m guessing sexual acts are still off the menu?” I gave a pause before speaking up. “Sorry, I assume that’s a no, but I want to double check.”  
  
“We run a cuddling service, not a brothel. We told those guys off a week ago and only the angel got the memo. Please don’t base any experience off what those perverts think.” She said.  
  
“S-sorry! It’s just a question!” I said with a chuckle. “Well, if thirty-minute sessions are free… I could come by tomorrow and see what else I can do.”  
  
“HELL YEAH! WELCOME TO THE CLUB!” Kiryu gave a cheer before Izu stood up.  
  
“Mr. Kiryu, h-e-double-hockey-sticks is prohibited. Say that again and I’ll charge you.” She said.  
  
“S-sorry… But… Man! I told you this was great! Come by often! They’re great emotional supporters!” Kiryu said.  
  
“…. Okay then.” I said. As Kiryu and I left, I knew the rest of my life would be changed forever.

* * *

**Cuddle Paradise:**

**A Multi-Crossover Warm And Fuzzy Fic.**


	2. Yuki Yuna is a Cuddler

My eyes opened up as I felt my body wrapped by a pair of arms, my head nuzzled in someone’s chest as I felt their delicate fingers brush through my hair. We were in a bedroom, the standard room which Cuddles R Us has, resting on a cushy mattress. The room had an overall western look to it with pink walls, wooden furniture, a wardrobe, and a large desk with a mirror. While the choice of room adds to the price, with bedrooms being free, it was a small percentage compared to its major factor: time.

As a monthly customer, I was quickly educated on the rates. It was about 750 yen per fifteen minutes. With the subscription, I was allotted a free 30-minute session per visit. Any time after that, I have to pay out of my pocket, though I get half off so long as I was under the 3-hour mark.

“We’re out of time… Do you wish to continue?” Her sweet voice melted like honey in my ear as I nuzzled closer to her. For the first time since I could remember, I was allowed to relax. I felt a heavy weight on my body. As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t get up.

The girl holding me looked as though I could overpower her, and yet, she had me pinned down. Try as I might, the feeling stuck with me. I barely even remembered her name and her appearance of a school girl with pink hair and pink eyes did not do me any favors in figuring out who she was. Yet, I’d never forget the embrace she gave me.

“Alright,” she softly said, “let’s rest for another bit…” After that, the only noise I could hear were our breathing, having gone in sync almost right out of the gate. I gave her a hug as well, feeling her warm back with my hands. She was dressed in one of the many school uniforms that Cuddles R Us have made. I wasn’t sure if the simple white dress with black blazer-like coat was an actual uniform or something fabricated. My eyes were already closed as I… I…

* * *

I opened them up again as I felt the fingers brush through my hair again. By now, I figured that each of the employees had a sort of “tell” to let their client know their time has run out. In this case, it was the fingers in my hair.

“Hey, are you good now?” She asked me.

“Yeah… I just… can’t get up.” A sigh of relaxation came out of my mouth as I felt the pressure let go of me. My heart raced, sending signals to my brain to get up and get moving. The girl helped me up, though she guided me back to the receptionist.

“You were longer than expected, Mr. Fuwa. I assumed Ms. Yuki was able to satisfy you?” Izu asked.

“Yes, ma’am! We clocked about an hour longer than the thirty minutes he requested.” Yuki saluted Izu as I committed her name to my memory.

“Seems you had a lot of stress that needed to go. Mr. Kiryu told me you like to work long hours at your job. No doubt that it has caused some form of stress in some way, even if you can’t see it.” Damn it, Kiryu… Did you really need to expose me like that? The fact that I do work overtime reminded me that I had the money to cover for this, though I still waited with baited breath as Izu tallied up the total. “It comes down to 1500 yen.” Same as my monthly subscription. I sighed in relief as I tapped my card on her machine.

“Don’t fret, sir. You’re entitled to splurge once and a while.” Yuki said to me. I gave her a nod, then gave a bow to Izu before leaving.

This was the second time I visited Cuddles R Us and already, I wanted to come back. Tomorrow? Maybe. I needed to work on an assignment that’d be due on Friday though, so I wouldn’t have time for that, especially if I doze off like I did. I’m already paying for a free cuddle session every time I come here so long as I stay within my 30-minute limit. As such, I’d only be allowed to sleep longer than that for a week at most, maybe every two weeks. I didn’t want to disrupt my sleep schedule.

No… I’m going to be patient. First work, then relaxation.


	3. Fe Fi Fo Fun

“The monthly special?” I asked as I glanced at the item in the menu.  
  
“We’ve been experimenting with different kinds of Cuddlers. Monthly subscribers get a one-time quarter off cuddle session with the special.” Izu said to me. It saves me a lot of money… I felt splurging.  
  
“Sure, I’ll bite. Put me down for three hours.” I said to her.  
  
“Wonderful, please go down the hall and take the last left. She’ll be waiting for you.” Izu said. Eagerly, I went to the room and opened the door…  
  
Only to find that the room was quite small compared to the other rooms, which were usually medium sized to elaborate, depending on the theme the customer wanted. Here? It was a simple indoor living room where the vertical distance was just twelve feet.  
  
Inside was a woman sitting in the center of the room. True to most Cuddlers, she wore a simple school uniform, perhaps due to how much there is surplus of. She gave a smile, not even caring that I had a good view of her panty covered crotch. In my time of being a customer, there were only two exceptions to the “no sex” rule. Panchira, which is revealing your panties through casually sitting, was just one of them. The other is if either party ends up creaming themselves mid-cuddle.  
  
Perhaps the largest thing I noticed about her, no pun intended, was her size. There was a window that showed a nice, outdoor environment. My abdomen was the same height as the bottom part of the windowsill. Meanwhile, even when she’s sitting, the bottom of the sill was the same height as the length of her black socks that covered a quarter of her calves.  
  
No doubt about it. I was in the room with a giant. And she was _adorable!_  
  
“Afternoon… Shall we get started?” She asked me.  
  
“Um… I’m not sure how…” I asked her. She gave a smile, then spread her legs a bit.  
  
“Sit with me.” She said as she showed a convenient gap for where I could sit. As I did, I felt her thick, meaty thighs gently squeeze me into a grip. My back was supported by the cotton of her panties and the cameltoe that cushioned me.  
  
I spent the first hour adjusting to this new situation. It definitely felt relaxing, though I wonder the ethics of literally lying my head upon her lap. I even used her thighs as body pillows, hugging them and embracing the warmth.  
  
Eventually, the cute giantess laid down and I climbed up on top of her body, making her chest a mattress with her large breasts as pillows. She pressed some of her fingers against my back and it easily felt like I was getting a shiatsu massage as the tip of her fingers rolled down my back. The fingers on her _other_ hand stroked my hair and made me feel relaxed. I fell asleep on her chest.

* * *

  
When I woke up, my head was next to hers, holding her despite how large she was compared to my size.  
  
“It is time to go.” Izu walked in and helped me up. There was a service where staff can drag you out so that you don’t end up sleeping too long or paying too much. We went back to the office and I paid my money.  
  
“That was amazing.” I said to her. “So what’s the deal with the monthly special? Would I be able to request that lady’s services after that month?” I asked her.  
  
“Provided she is popular with the others, yes. The monthly special is basically our sampler pack for members to test before we officially bring them out in our catalogue. If you wish for her to be included in the list, provide good reviews for her here.” She then handed me a form where I see the woman’s name: Lilly Gulliver. Very nice sounding name.  
  
I spent the next thirty minutes rating all the things I enjoyed about cuddling Lilly. Though, as I did, it made me wonder…  
  
How exactly did they get her into that small room? How are they going to accommodate for her? And, eventually, that made me think of another thing as I looked around. I only see a few staff outside the rooms, Izu being the major person here. Everyone else that provide their services I only see when they come out, specifically requested by someone. The only exception was Nico, who I usually see from time to time as well…  
  
It all makes me wonder, especially since I remember that anthropomorphic creatures are an option…  
  
Where the hell was Izu finding these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [image](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83353263)


End file.
